


beyond flesh

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Attraction, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: S3 Squad leader Jung Jaehyun was assigned the graveyard shift to monitor SS-rate one-eyed ghoul, Lee Taeyong detained in Cochlea. After nights of attempt to force information out of the hailed One Eyed King, the CCG investigator accumulates a number of dark secrets, including one of his own.





	beyond flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, TG fans, few stuff in this will not correlate with the manga/anime since I had to tweak them for reasons Dx
> 
> Anyway lol, this is self-indulgent, I badly want a Kaneki!Taeyong. Taeyong is basically Kaneki Ken in here I kid you not. Hendery's the male version of Yonebayashi.
> 
> PS. There will be a ton of terms non-fans will not understand so I suggest when you encounter them, google it quick! They're pretty easy to get.
> 
> PPS. The link to the sequel is added below.

The gargantuan doors gently close when Jaehyun stops right before the chairman’s desk. He had just finished an operation, blood and sweat still clinging onto his coat and skin. It’s going to be hard removing them, and even harder removing the images of flesh carelessly thrown on the ground when a territorial ghoul had its last meal prior the _Doves’_ arrival. It’s going to haunt him for some time.

He’s a first class CCG investigator, S3 Squad leader – yet it does not mean gore would be easier to stomach.

“Mr. Moon, you called for me.”

“That, I did,” Moon Taeil, chairman of Commission of Counter Ghoul since the last one, Kim Junmyeon  had been assassinated during the Cochlea raid a few years ago, gets up from the comfort of the swivel chair to stand before the investigator, fixing his tie with a wry smile. “I know you’re battered, but this can’t wait another day. It’s sitting in my stomach and won’t be tamed.”

The investigator clears his throat, awkwardness dissipating. “What would be it, sir?”

Taeil circles him in slow steps, igniting an atmosphere suffocating enough for Jaehyun to wish he didn’t see the chairman. “Their so-called king has no intentions of talking to any of the investigators under the S2 Squad. Second class Kim reasoned that the ghoul wouldn't need his tongue any longer, but it’s not like they can torture him; it’s going to prevent us more from digging into the root.”

“What do you want me to do,” The heel of the _quinque_ burns in his hand, itching to be activated. Moon Taeil’s presence never sat well within him, always giving off a vibe of peculiarity.

The chairman settles back on the swivel chair, feet indecorously perched on the desk. “I want you to do whatever it takes for Lee Taeyong to spill the beans. We’re running out of time and moreover, we’re running out of humans in an alarming rate despite 24th ward’s destruction.”

The mere mention of the ward sends chills down his spine. Recalling the event, Jaehyun almost feels his bones break again. It had been an all-out war; the _Goat_ outnumbered despite the union of _Anteiku_ ghouls, the Tsukiyama family, and remnants of the defunct organization, _Aogiri Tree._  

It cost a larger scale of casualty rate than intended but at least, they have the One Eyed King in their hands. It’s a one step closer to Akihiro Kanou’s demise. How, that’s what he’s about to find out.

 

***

 

“Are you really going to _Cochlea_ tonight?” Jeno asks, slouching on the couch with a bag of chips on his stomach, crumbs falling on the carpet. Jaemin winces at the sound of squelch when Jeno sucks his fingers clean of grease.

“I need to. Taeil’s coming for my ass if this goes on longer than he wants to,” The squad leader groans, throwing a pillow at Jeno. “Can you not make a mess? I just got the carpet washed last week!”

Jaemin happily welcomes the chips when Jeno sits up properly with a frown marring his annoyingly adorable face. Not that he’s going to admit that in the open. “Aren’t you tired? I thought investigating Lee Taeyong was S2’s assignment? Why are you shouldering it now?”

“Apparently, the S2 can’t pull anything out of the ghoul.  For some reasons, the chairman thinks I can do it. I’m honored, actually. Though it’s still sudden.”

“Sudden? Can’t be. You’re the S3 squad leader, and a first class investigator. He won’t hand it down to you if the credentials don’t speak.” Jaemin scowls when Jeno raises a brow at him. “What? Those were facts.”

“What if he gets attacked? Lee Taeyong didn’t form the _Goat_ for nothing. It’s an SS-rate! He’s been the most wanted ever since.”

Jaehyun watches the exchange in amusement. Jeno and Jaemin never really agreed on things easily. “Jeno, don’t be dumb. The ghoul is detained in _Cochlea_.”

“Which was breached, by the way.”

The squad leader sighs and grabs his coat, not making any move to settle the two younger boys’ argument. “Make sure Hendery’s coming out of his room. He missed the operation.”

“The world of video games sucked him in, boss!”

With a last warning, Jaehyun leaves _The Chateau._ The harsh breeze of the wind hits his skin, prickling it like a thousand needles. Tightening the coat around him, he pushes the anxious thoughts at the back of his head and proceeds.

 

 

 

Bombings brought the underground city into its last breath. The once dingy cages that served as sleeping quarters turned into dust, swimming with the wind as it formed smoke, clogging their lungs. Children were taken, life spared in exchange of his head. Taeyong thought it would be his last sunrise. There was so much more to it if the CCG isn’t killing him. Fortunately the others managed to escape through secret tunnels before it was too late.

He could’ve done better to protect them. He could’ve prevented his own people, Jungwoo, Ten and the others from dying. They were surrounded, and no matter how prepared they were, the _Doves_ won this round.

Taeyong is aging at a terrifying speed, hence the reason why he didn’t even unleash his _Kagune_. It was a selfish decision, but he’s running out of enough _RC cells_. Refusal to resort to cannibalism urged him to choose that option, and it cost him the lives of people he had grown to cherish.

The CCG misconstrued their agenda, associating the resistance organization to the _Aogiri_ just because they were in the 24 th ward. They’re tired of fighting. They only wanted to create a world where both humans and ghouls coexist.

He has to leave this place as soon as possible. He has to leave the palatial prison.

The steel gates opened and Taeyong stares at the visitor through dusty white strands. This one’s new.

“Lee Taeyong,”

The baritone voice is a far cry from the ones he had grown to be accustomed. Almost a month of being locked up, sanity is getting harder to find as each day passed. Taeyong easily compared the current situation to the first time he was tortured by Jason. Rize seemed to start appearing in his dreams again, and he wonders why he’s still clinging into the loose thread of reality. Death sounds appealing to him now, but the desire to live still burns inside, even though the flame’s slowly nearing its deathbed.

Jaehyun takes the ghoul’s face in, scanning it for a sudden attack. The glass partition would take years to shatter if Taeyong decides to fight, but being careful won’t hurt. He also knows the ghoul is weak, with only a special soup to fill his unconventional appetite.

“I’m first class investigator Jung Jaehyun, S3 Squad leader.” There’s a spark in Taeyong’s eyes when Jaehyun introduces himself. “I’m here to- “

“You won’t get anything out of me.” Taeyong grunts. “I’d rather die than leak my people’s whereabouts.”

“The thing is,” The investigator starts, taunting. “They’re not exactly people. You’re inflicting fear and harm, _eyepatch_.”

A smirk curves on his lips, eyes not leaving Jaehyun’s, much less blinking. He’s certain his gaze crawls under the investigator’s skin. “I missed that name. Quite fancy, isn’t it?”

Jaehyun glances at the CCTV before regarding the one-eyed ghoul again. He should’ve written down questions to ask. “You have to understand that you have no place in this world, Lee. We have to _eradicate_ you.”

“Eradicate,” Taeyong thinks of kind, old Yoshimura, who assured him that he’s the only one who actually belongs in both worlds. There are many of his kind now. “Judging by the trembling tone of yours, I doubt you’d even get your hands on one of the _Goats._ Not anytime soon. You’re not as confident as you think you are.”

“You’re getting defeated, admit it. You know the truth, Lee. Just spill the beans and we’ll make sure you’ll die without pain.”

It’s funny how no one ever knew how he had come to his current state. It’s funny how the humans who claimed to be empathic, sympathetic, are the ones telling him what to do. Pain killed the human in Taeyong, but pain quenches his thirst. If anything, pain is the only sign left to tell him he’s alive. How is the lack of it going to make anything better when at the same time, pain is the only thing that can kill him.

He remains mum, upsetting Jaehyun. “Be a dear and make my job easier, would you?”

“That’s too nice of a request. I’m not doing it. They already begged me the same.”

“It’s an order and I’m not begging you,” Jaehyun furiously slams both palms on the glass, wanting to claw at the sinister smile on Taeyong’s face. “Don’t you have any mercy on humans?!”

The smile instantly disappears from the ghoul, jaw clenching as though he’s on his wits’ end. “I begged one of your kind to run away despite me trying to rip him to pieces, but where is he now,” His legs wobble as he stands, joints cracking. Taeyong presses his face against the glass and if the situation was anything different, Jaehyun would heat up from the proximity. “Isn’t Koutarou Amon just like me?”

“The world is never going back to how it used to be, S3 boy. We’re going to be one, one way or another. To live in peace with us, or be one of us? Your call.”

Jaehyun takes a step back, fists clenched. “You know where the physician is, don’t you?” Just then, _Cochlea_ keepers enter, leaving a bowl of soup for the ghoul. The glass partition opens a small square door enough for Taeyong to grab the bowl before it closes once again. The soup must contain ingredients that Jaehyun doesn’t want to know. “Tell me where Dr. Kanou is.”

“What makes you think I know where he is?” The one-eyed ghoul takes a sip of his dinner.

“You have the _Aogiri_ with you.”

Taeyong licks his lips, smacking. “Correction, some of them. Where have you been, S3 boy? Looks like you’re badly outdated. Dr. Kanou is long gone from _Aogiri_ before I even formed the _Goat._ Why would I take my creator in? I still don’t like him.”

The squad leader watches a pink tongue lick the spoon clean before clearing his throat. It’s only been an hour since he arrived in _Cochlea_ and he can’t fathom that he’s going to be doing this until the ghoul breaks. “He’ll continue to create more artificial ghouls if we don’t stop him. You hate him too, you should cooperate…”

He must be starving since the bowl’s already empty. Taeyong wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, head tilted as though thinking hard. “Hm, you’re right about that. I hate him and I want him to stop. But unfortunately, I don’t really know where he is.”

“Liar,”

Taeyong grins and pokes his own temple a few times. “Use your brain, S3 boy. The answer is within your reach. I may not know where Kanou is, but you sure can find him. If you use your resources wisely.”

He’s utterly confused. The ghoul is being cryptic and it’s not much of a help. What does he mean by utilizing resources? The ghoul is the key to end this operation. If the S2 squad already gave up, then that means they’re going nowhere. Taeyong is only playing with them.

“I can see the gears running in your head, but they’re going in circles. Do you know anything about Kanou prior to his disappearance?”

“He was formerly a part of the CCG to research about ghouls. He resigned when his project to integrate the ghouls’ body capabilities to humans was rejected.”

Taeyong’s whole face lights up, any trace of weakness gone. “You’re smarter than I thought! Though that’s basic knowledge.”

Jaehyun is slightly offended yet he shouldn’t give in to the ghoul’s provocation. He needs Lee Taeyong. “What now?”

“What now, you say? Start from there! I already helped you figure out the first step. Isn’t this your job? I’m only here to talk.”

“You’re not exactly doing a good job at talking.”

Mental and emotional exhaustion starts to take its toll on Taeyong for the day as he yawns, body already shutting down. “There’s so much more to do than taking us down, so much more to discover. You have all the time in the world.”

Jaehyun honestly hopes this would end soon. For now, he should ask more about their culprit.

 

***

 

Non-researchers are prohibited to enter the research vicinity. Jaehyun has to think of a ploy. Right then, the answer presents itself in the form of Lee Jeno.

Jaehyun tugs the boy to the side, a blind spot. “Do you still have Youngho’s ID with you?”

Jeno looks at him questioningly for a moment before fishing out a card from his trousers. “I’m just about to give it to him,”

The squad leader snatches it out of the boy’s hold, quickly covering Jeno’s mouth with a hand. “I sure hope you didn’t let him know you have it.”

Jeno swats the hand and follows his leader’s gaze, eyes widening. “Don’t tell me –“

“I need to research about Dr. Kanou.”

“You can’t enter the—“

“That’s why we have Youngho’s ID, Jeno.” Grinning, he pats the younger’s cheek and cocks his head. “Now scram, don’t look suspicious.”

Jeno doesn’t ask more. After making sure that the coast’s clear, Jaehyun scans the ID and enters the research department. It’s just as freezing as the rest of the CCG, and before someone could recognize him, Jaehyun ducks behind a shelf and slips inside the network room. Luckily, no one’s inside.

Quickly typing the physician’s name, Jaehyun scrolls through what seems like endless results. Most logical thing to do is read first about Dr. Kanou’s profile. It will eventually lead him to the deeper background.

“GFG,” The physician joined the ghoul research association before getting into CCG. There’s nothing much recorded about him considering how controversial he is. Jaehyun clicks a link and arrives at a list of Kanou’s experiments, heart skipping a few beats as he reads Lee Taeyong’s name. The latter is the first ever successful patient of the _Kakuhou_ transplant surgery using Rize Kamishiro’s organ.

His brows furrow as he scrolls down, past useless information. He needs to find something useful, something that’ll switch on the light bulb. He’s not sure whether to trust the ghoul, but it’s better than nothing. A scratch is better than _nothing_.

“Affiliations,” Jaehyun reads through another list until he sees something that leaves him even more clueless, like a blank slate. But before he could dwell on it, he realizes he’s already taking a long time and he should continue the investigation later.

Maybe Lee Taeyong knows why the chairman’s linked with Kanou.

 

 

 

“Welcome back,” Taeyong spins around in his chair, humming a tune.

Jaehyun doesn’t beat around the bush. “What’s Akihiro Kanou’s relation to the chairman?”

The chair stops spinning and Taeyong meets his gaze, the spark in his eyes brighter than last night’s. “Ah, Moon Taeil,” The way the chairman’s name curled in the ghoul’s tongue is playful. “He graduated from the same university where Kanou went. You can say he’s a protégé? What is it to you, S3 boy? It might just be a coincidence,”

Keyword: Might. The ghoul knows something. “What do you know, Lee Taeyong? I’m trying my best here—“

“Then try harder,” Taeyong teases, voice light despite the roughness. “Don’t you want to ask him directly? It’s going to be easier.”

“That’s the thing. Taeil is unapproachable even though he’s our head. He just gives of these…these  --“

“Not worthy of your trust?” Taeyong pokes the glass repeatedly, building up a nameless beat. “I guess I should give you some credit. You’ll get there, S3 boy. Baby steps.”

The investigator scowls. “Stop calling me that.”

“But you’re the squad leader, aren’t you? I’ve seen you during the war in the 24th ward.” Palms planted on the surface before the glass partition, Taeyong smirks. It irks Jaehyun to no end. Does the ghoul think this is funny? “You think you’re trying to break me down for information,” Jaehyun approaches the glass and holds the eye contact, refusing to back down. “I don’t know Kanou’s whereabouts, but I can help you figure it out yourself.”

The retort’s ready to slip from the tip of his tongue when the ghoul foully cuts him off. “Do you remember anything about your past, S3 boy? Your childhood?”

“What is to you? I don’t think this is ne—“

“Bet you don’t. You know, mine’s quite boring. I just read books my father left in the house. Mother made me my favorite burgers until she died. But anyway, I remember the gist of it. Do you?”

The ghoul’s piercing gaze stabs through Jaehyun’s mind, reading. It’s true; he doesn’t remember much about his past, almost nothing at all. When he woke up one day, he was in the headquarters’ clinic, dizzy from being heavily sedated. The doctor back then, a name he had already forgotten told him he got into a serious battle with a ghoul. He must have gotten a concussion, brain violently shaken for him to regain no memories prior to waking up in a clinic bed.

Taeyong chuckles, one of his eyes had changed, the sclera now black and iris bright red with the veins spreading around the eye. “Do you take medications, S3 boy?”

“How did you know about that?” Jaehyun is starting to feel like he’s being put under the spotlight. This shouldn’t be about him. He has to report to the chairman soon and they’re just talking about him.

“I didn’t know, it was just a hunch. What medications are you taking?”

“I don’t know why we’re chatting about me, but it’s a liquid medicine. It’s injected into my spine every week. Something about the immune system –“

The ghoul bursts into a fit of laughter, loud and maddening. Lee Taeyong is losing the last bits of his sanity. “Immune system! The CCG said it’s for the immune system!” And then he just stops, face unreadable. “Are the others taking the same medication?”

“Y-yeah –“

“How sure are you,” More veins spread across half of the ghoul’s face. Jaehyun takes a few steps back, ready to call for reinforcement.

“Moon Taeil was most likely a part of the ghoulification research. Or at least that’s what I thought when I saw him with the _Aogiri_ back then.”

His heart threatens to climb up his throat. Jaehyun is grasping at straws now, not knowing how to react. The chairman met the terrorist organization?

“Do you really know the people you’re working for, S3 boy?” Taeyong scoffs and drops himself on the chair once again. “For how long have you been trying to turn the world upside down looking for Kanou? Broken bones later, you still haven’t seen the shadow of him.”

“Stop being cryptic, will you? Just tell me where he is!” The investigator lashes out. Jaehyun is starting to lose his patience. Is this why the previous squad had given up? He’s so close to withdrawing from this assignment. He’s not fit for this – maybe he should just get back on the field –

“I already told you I do not know. Do you want to get this done and over with? You already know Taeil shares a far more intimate relationship with Kanou. He definitely knows where the bastard is. He won’t tell you, of course, because why would he? There must be a catch, don’t you think?”

“…If you’re telling me truth, if the chairman is related to Dr. Kanou, then why does he want to capture him, dead or alive?”

“Is that his purpose? Or is that a façade?”

“A façade?”

“To lure you into the lion’s den.”

Realization dawns on Jaehyun right away, hitting him like a freight train. If he’s right, if the dots are connecting to each other accurately, then he’s right about what he’s thinking – that Moon Taeil is a minion of Akihiro Kanou and luring humans into the latter’s arms would mean more experiments, and once the CCG crumbles, the ghouls will finally freely reign aboveground.

The whole CCG is a sacrificial lamb.

A snicker pulls him out of his musings. Taeyong is greatly amused. “I’ve always known that the CCG had secrets darker than a ghoul’s desire for human flesh. Do you want me to tell you more?”

Jaehyun tests the waters. “Are you going to divulge?”

“For a price.”

“Tell me,” He has already uncovered one truth. The more that would be unveiled, the sooner he’ll get to the end of it.

“I want to go back to the 24th ward. Let me look for the rest of the _Goat –“_

“You know we can’t do that.”

“Who said you’ll let the higher-ups know? The _Goat_ wants to come to an agreement with the humans – let us live normally without consuming human flesh, there are other ways to satisfy our hunger. In return, we’ll give you protection.”

Jaehyun scoffs in disbelief. “Protection? That’s ironic,”

“It will work out, I’m telling you now.”

The investigator gives the ghoul a once over, not that he could see much since the other side is dark. Taeyong is wearing the standard uniform of a ghoul prisoner. “You’re still intimidating,”

Taeyong raises a brow before turning his eye back to normal. “How about now?”

What the ghoul’s asking for in exchange for disclosing information is impossible. Locking him in _Cochlea_ would be pointless if the CCG releases him, no matter how promising his plans are.

“Are you sleeping now?”

The ghoul pointedly ignores the investigator as he transfers to the makeshift bed laid out on the ground. Jaehyun rolls his eyes and watches, keeping an eye for any suspicious actions. “Taeil told me the S2 Squad gave up on you. Did you not tell them what I know now?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, S3 boy,”

Silence spreads out in the wide, windowless room. Jaehyun follows the stable breathing of the prisoner and feels sleep creep up to him, missing the ghoul’s next words.

“Because they’re not worthy of the truth.”

 

***

 

Standing inside the chairman’s office makes him feel even more apprehensive now that he knows who Taeil really is. Suddenly, Jaehyun feels like he has to put up his guard. He’s not certain as to how good Taeil is with catching on pretention.

“Lee Taeyong still refuses to reveal any kind of information. He bargained as well, that a piece of information amounts to his freedom.”

Taeil’s fingers stop drumming obnoxiously against the desk. “Well, that’s too bad, isn’t it? He’s one tough nut to crack,” Humbly, Jaehyun hangs his head low. Apart from hiding away the guilt, he has to keep the chairman from seeing the anger in his eyes.

“I know it’s a draining job and that you're itching to perform a field investigation but this is also a pressing matter. You know how important this is to the CCG, right, first class Jung?” Taeil doesn’t wait for a response, continuing. “Though no matter how essential, rules are rules.”

The investigator follows the drumming of fingers again. Taeil must look sinister. “Ghoul Countermeasures Act, Article 88, Section 1: Persons harboring or otherwise preventing the arrest of a ghoul will be severely punished. In your case, if you release the ghoul, the same law applies. We don’t want that, do we?”

Jaehyun looks up, eyes void of emotions, not giving away a thing. “No, sir.”

Taeil looks satisfied. “Oh, the sense of justice you emit. Go on now; I have more things to deal with.”

 

 

 

Jaehyun heads back to _The Chateau_ as soon as possible. He’s not sure about the other squad’s involvement with Dr. Kanou, but he knows his own squad is innocent.

“Where’s Hendery?”

Jaemin points at the said boy’s bedroom, forehead creased in worry. “Is something wrong? You look agitated…”

The squad leader barges inside the room and drags a half-awake boy to the common area. Jeno soon comes out of his own room, wearing the same expression as Jaemin’s.

“Listen. Taeil – he’s not who we think he is.”

Jaemin snorts. “Care to elaborate?”

“He’s related to Dr. Kanou. Lee Taeyong said he was seen with the _Aogiri_ before the organization’s split. You know how he’s so adamant with sending most of the investigators on a large scale expedition on finding the doctor? Apparently, he was a part of the ghoulification project that Dr. Kanou wanted to do, but all the data relating to it was wiped out. He’s pawning us all these times! Sending us to the doctor to be the next experiments!”

Hendery steals their attention with a raised hand, still half-awake. “Are you on drugs?”

Jaehyun hisses through his teeth. “I want all of you to keep your quinques close to you each second of the day, just in case.”

“How are we going through this, if that’s true? Do the others know?”

“No one else does. I’m still skeptical, but it makes sense.” Jaehyun pulls out a syringe and fills it with the familiar green solution. Jeno pales.

“Hey, what are you doing with _that_ ,”

Jaehyun eyes their member who’s slipping in and out of consciousness. “Testing something.” He swiftly injects the medication on Hendery’s spine, the boy wincing from the sudden prickling on his back before falling unconscious on the ground.

“Oh my God is he dead?!”

“Don’t be silly, he’s going to wake up.”

 

 

They lounge in the common area with a poor Hendery snoring through his slumber in the middle of the floor. When the victim of Jaehyun’s experimentation finally flutters his eyes open, the three of them immediately surround the boy and waits.

“Hey, did you finish Fortnite?”

Hendery blinks through a blurry sight and gives all of them a funny face. “What the hell is a Fortnite?”

There’s a dramatic gasp coming from Jaemin before he nuzzles Jeno’s shoulder, crying. “I’m going to miss our Dery!”

Jaehyun’s jaw slacks. He’s been getting the same medication since forever. Hendery had forgotten a piece of information with just one vial – how much of it did they inject on him? And why? He can’t ask the squad, they were newly recruited into the CCG after graduating from the academy so they barely know anything personal about him as well.

Is this Taeil’s doing? Why? So many questions are running through his head. Why is the CCG erasing his memories?

“Did you get anything from the research department?” Jeno inquires after they get over the shock.

“Just the information about Taeil’s association with Dr. Kanou. Lee Taeyong said he had seen Taeil with the _Aogiri,_ so it’s most likely he had the same ambition with the doctor.”

“You trust him?” Jaemin sniffles, staring on the floor.

Jaehyun sighs, ruffling his hair in frustration. “Everything just falls into place, alright? And honestly, the _Goat_ doesn’t mean harm, seemingly. They want a truce, and a chance to coexist without preying on the humans. I don’t know much about their plan. The chairman insisted on raiding the 24th ward. It’s likely to get rid of the ghouls going against Kanou’s greed to feed his madness.”

They grow quiet again, each one of them replaying what had been laid out in the open. Jaehyun’s just about to check on Hendery when Jeno perks up, panic evident.

“Did you even delete the CCTV footages when you entered the research department?”

“Fuck.”

 

 

 

It hasn’t been days since the first report and Jaehyun was called into Taeil’s office again. He’s dreading the unavoidable, but somehow he’s hoping it’s not the case.

“Good evening, Mr. Moon.”

“Pleasure to know that the evening is good enough for you, investigator Jung.” Taeil’s typing something on his laptop, probably a report due to be delivered for the next conference. “Have a seat.”

The chairman continues to put his focus on the device, and Jaehyun’s quite glad. He can avoid the chairman’s knowing eyes.

“Are you going to pay a visit to _Cochlea_ tonight?”

“Uh,” Jaehyun tries to rack his brain for the right words, but deemed futile. “I mean, sir, it’s not like I can be absent. It’s a very demanding task.”

“I know. That’s why you’re doing _everything_ in your power to solve the problem,” The laptop shuts down and Taeil finally pays him attention, but the knowing look is not there. If anything, he’s unreadable. “Is that right?”

“Yes, sir.” Props to him for not stammering. “I have to see the ghoul as soon as possible.”

“You seem so eager to leave. Is Lee Taeyong that attractive?” This time Jaehyun chokes, face heating up and it actually manages to humor the chairman. “Odd attraction you have there, but it will fuel your will to talk to him more. Impressive, I suppose.”

The first class investigator fails to find an excuse to counter the chairman’s thinking, dwelling into it as well. Lee Taeyong is attractive, true, but in a different sense. The air around the ghoul somehow pulls him into an abyss, even more so when the other begins talking and paying attention to him. Jaehyun would like to believe it’s a ghoul’s natural charm. It’s their way to lure the meals to their plates.

“See, you can’t even talk. Just be sure that it’s nothing deep. We’re all prone to physical aesthetics, anyway. And I’m already keeping you for too long than you’d like. Go to _Cochlea;_ I expect further information. Enjoy your time with the _One Eyed King;_ you’re starting to smell just like him.”

Jaehyun bows and makes his way to the door.

“Did you have your medication today?” The question makes his heart stop but Jaehyun easily lies.

 

***

 

The ghoul is busy counting down, cracking his knuckles in an odd fashion when Jaehyun arrives. Taeyong easily beams at the sight of the investigator, scrambling out of his seat to press himself against the glass partition. “You’re late!”

Jaehyun snorts. “You look excited.”

“I’m not; I’m bored. What took you so long? I was about to cry for _help.”_  Taeyong snickers. “You’re the only one who talks to me; it gets sad during the day.”

“How do you know if it’s day or night?” Jaehyun asks, situating on a comfortable chair. “There are no windows here to let you see the outside world.”

“You were assigned the graveyard shift, though you’re late today.”

Weighing his options, Jaehyun realizes he doesn’t have a lot to lose. The ghoul knows more than he had disclosed, so whether he likes it or not, all of his conversations with Taeil should be told.

“I met with the chairman before coming here. It was sudden; I wasn’t supposed to see him. It was nothing important although he asked me about you,” _And told me I am attracted to a ghoul, “_ I mentioned about the bargain.”

Taeyong frowns. “Are you trying to tighten the security? It’s not like I can break through this glass when I’m this weak,”

“Don’t flatter yourself, _Centipede;_ it’s to improve my image. Told him I would never let you do that,”

The ghoul scoffs in distaste. “ _Eyepatch, Centipede_ , all these old aliases. You really are outdated.”

“Now you understand me when you refuse to stop calling me S3 boy,” Jaehyun rolls the chair close, increasing their proximity, yet Taeyong backs off when he nears. “Taeil said something strange earlier and I need explanations.”

Taeyong, for some reasons, remained immobile on his seat without a hint of interest. His face is now stern, just like the first time Jaehyun had personally met the SS-rate ghoul.

“He said I’m starting to smell like you.”

Jaehyun catches the small curl of the ghoul’s lips; the information must be fascinating. “He also as—“

“Did he ask if you took your medicine?”

The investigator leans in, face almost touching the glass. “I stole a vial from the clinic and tested it on a comrade. It’s not much, not as much as I’ve taken but he forgot something – and should the world be damned, but he would never let it off his mind even for a second,” His eyes shake, and his throat is suddenly parched. “Why are they doing this to me?”

“I don’t know what you are before seeing you at the 24th ward, but I suppose you were already an investigator prior to that day. I’m certain; it’s hard for the _Aogiri_ to gather humans for the transformation. You see, when they held me hostage, I had the time to try and save as many as I could, but my time was limited. You were already drugged, and you were still wearing the same uniform you’re wearing right now.”

Jaehyun stills. Is the ghoul trying to tell him that –

“I don’t know how you survived. Taeil must have been drugging you to prevent you from remembering it.”

“What do you mean I was there and I was drugged? What happened to me?”

“Do you know why I chose to help you figure things out? The CCG is a puppet now; it lost its primal mission to bring the peace back into the world and had succumbed to the greed of power. Taeil is not the only traitor in the organization, there’s probably more. He can’t do things without the help of anyone.”

“You didn’t answer my question! What do you me—“

Taeyong pushes his forehead against the glass, glaring at the investigator. “Taeil, from how much he’s associated with the ghouls can determine when someone’s human or not. Didn’t he just tell you that you smell like me?”

Blood pounded in the investigator’s ears. Taeyong maintains the eye contact, searching. There’s nothing running in his head, Taeyong cannot see anything. He refuses to think, refuses to even welcome the underlying fact that he’s one of _them._

“You’re lying. I didn’t see my name on the li—“

“Why would they put your name in there, you moron? Taeil obviously cleared all evidences! Some of the _doves_ must have rescued you and Taeil didn’t see that shit coming, so he had to remove your memories _and_ suppress your hunger! I smelled the ghoul radiating off of _you_ when you entered this room the first night. Now, why would I deny the truth from a fellow?”  

Jaehyun seethes, shooting up from the chair and staggers from the sudden movement. “I’m not a ghou! I’m not a _monster,_ not an _abomination_ like you!”

Taeyong sighs, finding the outburst a little too mundane. “This is expected and please, I’ve been called worse. Accept the truth, S3 boy. I saw you with my own eyes that night and I was even surprised you made it. How did they inject the medicine? Is it directly on your spine?”

Jaehyun starts walking in circles, hands clutching his hair and leaving the strands in a mess as he approaches the partition, chest heaving. “I don’t have a _Kagune,_ and my eyes do—“

“It’s suppressed. Why did Taeil tell you that? There must be a reason since you’re religiously taking the medicine.”

A brief pause consumes them before Jaehyun finds the strength to talk. “I didn’t take anything for this week.”

“It’s wearing off. It’s a strong drug, but it wears off quickly. If you continue missing the intake, I assure you you’ll start feeling an unmistakable hunger soon enough.”

He’s trembling in both anger and fear. He’s terrified. How does someone who had thought they were normal all their life take such news? Jaehyun pulls his gaze up and looks at Taeyong who had been watching him. “I don’t want to…to eat human flesh.” Just the thought of it already makes his stomach turn.

“You don’t have to. It’s not much, but coffee helps. It’s what I had to get by. I suggest you don’t welcome back the idea of taking the medicine again; you’re only going to lose more if you overdose. It’s also going against the natural process a ghoul’s body undergoes.”

It’s all too much that Jaehyun feels his body collapsing. Taeyong fights the urge to release his _kagune_ and break through the glass to do something, anything for the investigator. He can’t blame the other; he had gone through worse when he realized he was never going to be completely human again.

“What are you planning to do now,”

“I have no idea.” Jaehyun slumps, staring up at the high ceiling. “Wish I could turn back time.”

“That’s impossible.”

He checks the time. He still has a lot of hours to kill before he can go back to _The Chateau._ “The boys are going to loathe me.”

Taeyong stays on the same spot, eyes never leaving the investigator. “Who are these boys we’re talking about?”

“Jeno, Jaemin, Hendery. They’re my squad members. Should I tell them?” He lifts his gaze to look back at the imprisoned ghoul. “They deserve to know,”

“It’s up to you.”

“I fucking hate Moon Taeil.”

They do not talk again for the next few minutes, only listening to the whirring of air conditioner and the erratic beating of their hearts. Jaehyun thinks about the squad.

“Hey, Lee Taeyong.”

“Hm?”

“Wanna go back to the 24th ward?”

 

***

 

“ _SS-rate One Eyed ghoul escaped! Squads report!”_

Jaemin checks the last message from the CCG. “They’re expecting to see all the squads there,”

Jaehyun leads them through the crowd, uniform shred in place of casual attires and caps. “I’m certain Taeil knows it by now. He most likely saw the CCTV when he asked for me to report out of schedule.”

“Where are we going?”

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have an answer.

 

 

 

They find themselves in the same underground city they left in ruins. Jaehyun blocks the boys as one-eyed and two-eyed ghouls appear before them. The CCG must have neglected the ward when they found no more signs of life and ghouls came back after deeming it safe.

“Where’s Lee Taeyong,”

Someone called Yuta brings them to a makeshift house. It’s basically metal put together; like a cage.

“The king informed us beforehand about your arrival.”

“Where is he?”

“Looking for Kanou,” _In the end, it’s not him who would discover the doctor’s hideout._ Yuta doesn’t take his wary eyes off of the squad. “You’re the only ghoul?”

Jeno frowns. “Can’t you tell?”

“I’m human.” Yuta throws one last look at Jaehyun before leaving them on their own. Jeno breaks the silence with a voice almost inaudible.

“So, you won’t eat us?”

Jaehyun snorts and puts the briefcase down. “I’d rather die than have a bite. You rarely shower; you must taste bland.”

Jeno takes great offense, clinging to Jaemin’s arm who’s busy shaking Hendery out of his dreams. “Now that’s rude!”

 

 

 

Several days passed without even a hint of the _Goat_ founder’s presence. Jaehyun shrugs off the gnawing anxiety in his chest – he doesn’t even worry about the 24th ward being raided again, the ghouls assured him they were taking greater measures to protect the ward.

Provisions were distributed among the underground inhabitants and Jaehyun’s glad that the humans were taken into consideration. Jeno worried about eating human eat mixed in the soup he was given. Honestly, they wouldn’t know if Yuta didn’t clarify. Jaehyun wonders how it tastes like – would he be able to differentiate? Since he’s not taking the medicine anymore, would he be able to differ between a human and an animal meat? His body is changing; at least on the inside, and he can feel it. If he consumes human flesh, would it taste as good as they say? Would it be tenderer, sweeter?

One of the ghouls convinced him to practice releasing his _kagune_ or at least control the color shifting of his eyes, but it’s hard when Jaehyun doesn’t know how to, doesn’t have the urge to.

“Maybe you should ingest RC cells, it helps strengthen the _kagune,”_ Lucas, resident ghoul of 24th ward suggests.

“And how do I do that?”

Lucas grins, baring razor-sharp teeth and a tongue split in half at the tip, resembling that of a serpent's slithers to run over the surprisingly white blades. “Cannibalism,”

Jaehyun expects himself to retch. “How do I –“ He's almost interested, but he catches his own tongue just in time. “Didn’t your king say the _Goat_ is against the consumption of human flesh?”

“He’s right. But cannibalism, for half-ghouls also meant feasting on their fellow ghouls and right now, there are no other means but to eat what we naturally eat. Don’t worry; the bodies are already dead even before we find them. Mostly, these unidentified people are suicide victims so it’s hard to scavenge. There’s scarcity even before the first raid happened, and it’s even harder to get up there without getting seen.”

_What a nuisance. Ghouls are like stray dogs._

“How did you survive not knowing what heaven tastes like?”

Jaehyun glances at his quinque, the _Tsunagi –_ a Bikaku-type, shaped like a long sword without a guard. “A drug was suppressing the RC cells . It’s wearing off, though. I haven’t taken shots in a while. Releasing the _kagune_ should be possible anytime soon.”

Lucas returns to training him how to change his eye color when a question strikes him. “How’s Lee Taeyong? You know…as a leader,”

“Ah man, the King’s too soft for his own good. Shuu used to call him out on that but that’s just the way he is, you know, considering he wasn’t meant to be one of us in the first place. The King’s got compassion in him. See, he could easily kill, but which ghoul in their right mind would think of trying to coexist with humans without threat? It’s the perk of having the best of both worlds, I guess. We wanted to fight and continue practicing our old lifestyle, but he managed to change our minds. I admit - it was getting tiring.”

What the academy taught them was that ghouls were monsters that acted on instinct ㅡ irradical and animalistic. Perhaps the king held on to the existing humanity inside, despite living the harsh life of a ghoul.

He isn’t given a chance to ask more when the inhabitants of the 24th ward start howling in glee. Jaehyun turns around and meets Taeyong’ gaze. He’s wearing the black overall again.

“I found Kanou in a remote forest. He had built a laboratory there. We should hurry; the CCG is planning another operation, but it’s a disguise to bait the squads.”

“How many do we need?”

Taeyong peers past his shoulder and eyes the rest of the S3. “We’ll need as much as we can. Kanou is keeping some successful experiments in the lab, including a few members of _Clowns._ ”

“I thought they were extinct?” Lucas queries from behind Jaehyun.

“They are. The rest finally lent their strength to Kanou and the remaining _Aogiri_ in hopes of witnessing the creation of a bigger ‘circus’. They’re sharing the same sentiments, so why wouldn’t they pledge loyalty to the bastard when the _Gypsy_ ’s dead,”

Jaehyun breaks the eye contact when his face starts burning out of the blue. Lee Taeyong looks _painfully pleasing_ in his natural state. “Are we going to encounter Taeil there?”

“Most probably so make sure to prepare, all of you! We’re heading there as soon as possible! Kanou’s minion knows we’ll butt heads.”

 

 

 

No amount of practice and operations could have prepared him for this. Jaehyun stands just behind Taeyong as they wait outside the laboratory in the middle of nowhere, with Kanou watching them from a window on the second story of the lab. From where he is, he can barely make out the expression on the doctor’s face.

The _doves_ finally arrive and surround the _Goat,_ as well as the laboratory. Taeil is yet to make an appearance but Jaehyun knows he’s somewhere around, either in one of the armored vehicles or inside the lab. He can’t wait to see the faces of the CCG investigators when they realize Taeil is actually sacrificing them.

"All squads, battle position!" 

Jaehyun faces an all too familiar investigator, attacking stance ready.

“We’ve always known the S3 was incompetent,” S2 Squad leader Kim Doyoung grits, _quinque_ blazing right in the face of the former S3 Squad leader. “Look at you being one of them.”

Jaehyun smirks and forwards, challenging. “But who had the One Eyed King in the palm of his hands?”

Doyoung screams out a battle cry, charging at Jaehyun. The rest of the CCG follow through, charging at the rest of the _Goat_ with their own _quinques_.

It’s absolute chaos for the minutes that followed. The ghouls used their _kagune_ to fatally wound the investigators, easily killing them off in seconds. But they’re outnumbered, and the humans manage to briefly inflict pain on the ghouls.

The one-eyed ghoul’s agility makes it a piece of cake for him to transfer to one investigator to another. Taeyong unleashes his _kagune_ and impales one of the limbs straight to a _dove_ ’s heart, repeating the action to a few more of the CCG before invading the laboratory.

Jaehyun doesn’t follow despite the sudden fear when the other disappears from his side. He slashes through Doyoung’s _Amatsu,_ rendering the squad leader defenseless. Doyoung still launches at Jaehyun and with the bit of sympathy left in him, he knocks the other out with a blow on the side of his head. He welcomes more attacks from different directions, and at one point he’s sent to the ground, only to swing his _quinque_ across more investigators. He can’t kill them, not everyone is as cunning as Taeil.

A deafening sound breaks their focus momentarily. Taeyong comes out of the hole on the laboratory’s wall and climbs at the top of the laboratory with the _kagune_ squeezing the life out of Kanou like a venomous snake. Jaehyun won’t meddle in the other’s business; it is Taeyong’s to take care of.

The _Clowns_ finally join the war and murders the investigators first. It’s a little harder for them to attack the ghouls with how they’re barely five in number. Jeno sprints towards one of the _Clowns_ from behind and activates his quinque just as Jaemin hops on his shoulder, pushing off for leverage before decapitating the ghoul with the _Chi She_. Jeno swings the _Taruhi,_ chopping off another _Clown_ and foreign ghouls that came from the laboratory.

An unseen attack sends Jaehyun on the muddy ground with a broken rib. One of the remaining _Clowns_ straddles him when he drops his guard and punches through his torso, the fist passing through his organs with a disgusting squelch. The _clown_ on top of him laughs before a sword cuts its head off and Hendery crouches next to him. It’s the first time Jaehyun has seen the other with his eyes wide awake.

“Jaehyun!”

He coughs more blood, vision spinning. He fails to register the other’s words as they jumbled in his head, forming a whirlpool of incoherence.

Hendery stabs a surging investigator before cutting off the previous _Clown_ ’s fingers, stuffing the gruesome flesh in Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun, already hanging on the last strings of consciousness registers the _refreshing_ burst of flavors on his taste buds and chomps down the fingers. The taste of blood makes his own rush, his dying heart pounds yet again.

The sudden pain hits his whole body as it regenerates. Hendery leaves to offer a helping hand to the _Goat_ just when the first limbs of Jaehyun’s _kagune_ spring out of his back, bright red. One of his eyes had changed its color, from dull white to midnight black with the iris just as red as his _kagune._

“Finally, I’ve seen it! I never expected to witness your transformation, Jaehyun. Amazing,” Jaehyun whips his head and faces Taeil who’s standing in the middle of bloodshed. The CCG can’t attack him as they are still clueless, and Kanou’s ghouls acknowledge him as one of them. Jaehyun shoots Jaemin a look when the boy prowls.

Taeil is his.

With his _kagune_ stretched out to cage Taeil from other attacks, Jaehyun grins. “Did you not think of the future possibilities, Mr. Chairman?”

Taeil scoffs. “The only future I thought of was of the ghouls reigning over the world. Humans are a lost case; they’re weak. Now, why would you prevent me from my success, Jaehyun?”

“What were you planning to do with me?”

Taeil freezes when one of the _kagune_ ’s blades touches him. “You’re not that special, Jung. I had no choice but to erase your memories, knowing you’d go against the plan. I’m correct! We should’ve taken _better care_ of you,”

Jaehyun’s running out of patience and charges at the chairman, stopping at a close distance when the human laughs in the midst of impending doom.

“You’re a reject; no one sees your worth.”

All of the _kagune’_ s limbs impale through Taeil’s body, almost draining him of his own blood, the light in his eyes dimming before tearing him off to chunks. Through the blood spraying into the air, Jaehyun showers in it and Taeyong comes back with Kanou’s head.

“This would be the last killing spree,”

The rest of the CCG who bore witness to the utmost truth’s unveil cease attacks. With all the ghouls who are not parts of the _Goat_ taken down, they flee the scene in Taeyong’s order, leaving the CCG to grieve their comrades’ fall and chairman’s false loyalty.  

 

***

 

The inhabitants of the 24th ward organize a celebration, much to everyone’s delight. Jaehyun didn’t know they could have fun like how human’s do, partying with just a sea of gold fairy lights, endless alcohol for the humans, and tender meat paired with warm blood for the ghouls. Taeyong assured him that they had gotten those through better means. It would be the last time they’re consuming such, so Jaehyun doesn’t argue.

“Why are you not mingling with them?” Taeyong sits down next to him on top of the container van. He looks gentler this time with the absence of stress. Jaehyun prefers this kind of Taeyong. “Not your kind of party?”

“I’m not the party type.” From a distance, Jeno and Jaemin dance around. As usual, Hendery’s nowhere to be found. “I prefer appreciating what’s happening before me.”

“Is that so,”

Silence settles between them. Jaehyun recalls the times he had spent with the CCG, how his life changed drastically and realizes that if he’s given a chance to rewind time, he’ll still choose the same ending. Even before, he’s got no one. There was nothing to lose, and he would never leave the squad no matter the circumstance.

“What are you thinking of?”

“How I don’t regret this life.” Jaehyun looks at him and sees his own reflection in Taeyong’s eyes. He wonders if Taeyong sees himself in Jaehyun’s eyes, but it doesn’t matter. Taeyong chose to stay with him instead of joining the celebration.

He doesn’t know what’s waiting for him aboveground, if the _Goat_ ’s agenda would even be fulfilled but Jaehyun’s here to stay.

Maybe being a ghoul isn’t so bad.

 

 

[sequel: beyond flesh: coup d'etat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497881)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
